metalgearfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The storie of Iron Fox
The year is 1962 and the world lives in fear with the red scare and threat of nuclear attack at any moment; with intellegence units, special forces, secret organizations and counter-intellegence divsions springing up to protect the world from World War Three and the crippling, horrifing full scale atomic war that would follow there after. Yes in 1962 the world was on the brink of annihlation. 1962 is also the year when the high-tec special forces group known by the name of FOX was founded by The Boss an American war hero of World War Two and her good friend and comrade Major Zero. That is when a 16 year old teenager named Jack Akiba was the first to join in underage in the CIA's new unit looking for adventure.The only reason FOX accepted him was the reason that Jack was incredibly smart and would be perfect for quick thinking and decision making. He likes to think that he convinced the CIA unit to accept him but in reality the the FOX representitive came to him. A while after recruitment FOX said they required a college degree for federal positions. 3 days after he got his diploma Jack was taken to Camp Atterbury where he met the Master Sergant. "Jack Akiba..."said the Master Sergant. "You are to go to the armory and get your uniform and immediately start training with Jack, hey same name have fun with that one." "Jack huh?" Questioned Jack in his gravley voice. The sergant whispered under his breath "Shit, you sound like you are gargling sand." Later at the armory Jack picked out some drab fatigues and a bandanna then pulled some WW2 issue boots from the shelf. "Alright now that I have my equipment I'll go find that Jack guy and train with him I guess." As Jack was saying this he was walking past some recruits whos started laughing at him. "What?" asked Jack. The recruits asked "What kind of weirdo talks to himself." Jack ignored them and kept walking to the outdoor training field and shooting range. He glanced around and saw what looked like a hand to hand combat trainer. "Hey uh... do you know where I can find a Jack?" The man turned around revealing a young face hardened by years of war in The Vietnam and Korean Wars as a child soldier and countless hours of training with The Boss. A gravley voice replied "Yeah that's me." "Oh yeah the master sergant told me I'm supposed to train with you" So Jack(not Akiba) told Akiba(which is how I will refer to Jack Akiba while he is with the other Jack until they get their code names) that they would start shooting pistols and rifles then they walked over to the shooting range and picked up a silenced dart pistol and M16. Akiba aimed as Jack instructed him how to shoot them accurately. He fired the bullet and it hit the head of a target. "So," asked the low voice of Akiba, "Where are you from"? "Arlington ,Virgina born and raised." replied Jack. "And you"? "I was born in Seuol, South Korea 1946. My mom was a korean and father was a german". Akiba emptied the entire M16 magizine into the targets. "Anyway my dad came to America during world war 2 because he was Catholic and the Nazis were use extreme force among Jews and Christians in the area where my father lived particuarly so my he left for America and fought in the war. Later he was stationed in Japan near the end of the war". Ryu started using his dart pistol to shoot the targets. "So your mom was on vacation and your dad met her there and fell in in love and had you" asked Jack. "Yep, pretty much a story book ending." All the targets in the range were down and Jack asked where Akiba learned to shoot and he answered that he grew up shooting his dad's M1 Garand and M1911. He also said they moved to America in '57 and Akiba told Jack that he owned a little foxhound and used his father's M1 rifle to hunt foxes. And later he used a .410 gauge pistol to hunt racoons. Then Jack said they were doing CQC training next. "Alright Jack I'm gonna kick your ass" taunted Akiba. Jack(Akiba that is) woke up in the infirmary. "What happened? he asked wearily. Jack saw the nurse checking patients far away so he decided to talk to the man beaside him. "Why do I feel like I was stabbed." "Because you were."The man in the next bed said quickly and matter of factly. "You got hit hella hard with a cqc combo that included a knife from that Jack guy." "So what's your name? I mean I should at least get to know someone around here." asked Jack. "Well you're quit friendly. Just get right to the point don't you. Dimitri Soldaat, Field Agent by the way. And your name?" "Jack Akiba Serviceman and Private First Class at your service." "You're in The Army?"questioned Agent Soldaat. "Yeah the CIA said I was to join the Army just for extra training and it was grueling let me tell you." Dimitri cut him off in a patronizing voice"Yeah I know I.. I've done it." "But the FOX training was much harder." "I.. FREAKING.. KNOOOOOW!!", shouted an exsturbated Dimitri. "Yeash sorry... sorry." Agent Dimitri and Servicemen Jack soon became fast friends and trained together for months until it was time for Jack's first mission. Jack Akiba was one of the few people that was present for the other Jack's sendoff to Vietnam. Though he had fought with the FFL(French Foreign Legion) he was going back with the US advisors and his good friend Agent Python. "Later you tough son of a gun!", yelled Akiba as Jack boarded the plane to Germany which would refuel and send him and other soldiers to Vietnam to fight the communists. But Akiba soon would have his time. Jack's first mission was to take place in Cuba. In the plane Major Zero briefed them on there mission. Inside the plane Jack saw a mirror, a luxury he had not seen in a while. He looked at his reflection seeing a face that looks much older than it did, long, platinium blond hair tied back with a bandanna and steely colbalt blue eyes and realised how scared he was for his first mission. Dimitri then broke him from his trance as Major Zero came in over the raido, " You are to assinate the russian commander Nikolia Yuri Markivitch. He is rushing the building of nuclear IRBMs and that will only make things more complicated here in the U.S. So standard mission procedure OSP(on-site procurement). And Jack since you're the rookie your first mission will be with Agent Soldaat. You've been issued with Mk.22 hush puppies, a suprressed sleep dart pistol; we've also parachuted down two experimental sileneced XM177E1 assult rifles. So, your code names for this mission Jack is Raiden." "Raiden?", questioned Jack. "Yes, Raiden is the Japanese god of speed and thunder. And because of your training with the other Jack you hit like thunder. The speed part is compareble to your quick decision making; this is not your permanent code name though. Agent Soldaat on the other hand is going to be Raging Maba becuase of his fierceness towards the enemy. Mine is Patriot. As Zero was explaining this the door started to open and Raiden and Raging Mamba readied their gear and prepared for the drop "Okay", Mamba said "Here's the objective, we need to parachute from here to the Bay of Pigs and from there we'll sneak past the cubans. Remeber we are here for Commander Markivitch. The commander is inside a small base built by the russians. First we'll get past the guards in the front by putting them to sleep with your dart pistol. And then we make a dash for the bushes to grab the rifles; and kill the sniper before he notices. You ready?" "Yes." said Raiden. "Then let's go!!!" yelled Raging Mamba as they jumped from the plane. While they were falling Raiden yelled over the radio"WHAHOOOOOOO THIS MISSION WILL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU!!!!" Mamba said "Damn that was cheesey." "Eh", said Raiden. Midflight the two pulled the cord and and there parachutes opened perfectly. They landed in the ocean and crawled up to the sand and got up."Hmmm no cubans.", Raiden noticed.The agents walked up the beach and into the jungle where they stopped to check there gear. "Dart gun" "Check" "Fulton" "Check" "Chocolate Calorie Mate" "Che- wait what?", asked Mamba. Raiden replied with a mouthfull of Calorie Mate "What? I was hungry." After a long lecture about OSP and leaving no trace(which Raiden knew all about being an eagle scout and having to do police lines after campouts to find and pickup trash) they continued checking gear(which wasn't much other than what i told you and some ammo). They trekked until they encountered the base. The small fortress was all concrete and huge metal doors loomed ahead. It was surrounded by jungle and had a tower in front with a sniper aloft. The two FOX agents dived in some bushes and lay prone as the first two guards came by;and picked up their assult rifles ."That was close.", wispered Raiden as he lay in the brambles. "Mamba get the left one and I'll get the one on the right." "Okay" wispered Mamba. The to drew their hush puppies and aimed for there heads. As the guards started to look away and both took the shot. The russians slept instantly then Raiden switched weapons flawlessly and shot the sniper straight in the forehead with his silenced assualt rifle. Mamba guarded the rear with his dart gun as Raiden climbed the ladder up the sniper tower."Alright", he said we're up." There wern't many guards in sight so Mamba grabbed the sniper's rifle as he could see the commander's office. He lined up the sites and fired. The commander fell back in a spray of blood and all guard were alerted. They started shooting the FOX agents. "Damn got hit" muttered Raiden. The bullet was in his lower shoulder. Mamba and Raiden jumped doing a backflip onto the wall as they were flipping Raiden yelled "NAVY SEALS!" They landed on the wall safely and started crawling and Raiden ate another Calorie Mate and then pulled the bullet out with his hand. "Ah ahhhhh son.. of.. a.. bitch.", he muttered through gritted teeth. Mamba retured fire to the guards and had killed about two. "You need a bandege?"asked Mamba. "It'd be nice!"yelled Raiden with the sound of pain in his voice. "First bullet hurts don't it."said Mamba his voice sounding reminiscent. "Have you been shot before?"asked Raiden. Mamba was still having trouble holding the soldiers off. And as they were talking the soldiers are were calling for reniforcements. "I have an idea", said Mamba "I'll shoot the the branches of the trees and you hook the Fulton to your STABO harness and get out of here." "That sounds good." Mamba shot the the branches and Raiden hooked up the Fulton and as he was going up he saw Mamba get shot in the head, stomach, and leg. He was dead. " NO NOOOO NO MAMBA HOW DO I GET OUT OF THIS THING NOOOOO". As he went up he saw Mamba throw a grenade at the soldiers which ignited a fuel store that destroyed the base. Mamba was dead. The funeral was closed casket. The body was to burnt and bloody. Raiden was awarded the Purple Heart and the title Iron Fox for his actions though he didn't think he deserved it. Iron Fox walked to the coffin payed his respects and saluted. Major Zero came up to Iron Fox and told him he reacted correctly during the misson and a did a good job. "Listen tomorrow is your next mission I know it's soon but there is a Marxist uprising in Yugoslavia. We will give only a short time to prepare. Fox spent that time training, perfecting the art of CQC and making his shot even better eventully getting all 35 rounds hit the target lethaly. Also further improving his sneaking skills and giveing his dart pistol multiple upgrades includng a recoil dampener, extended clip, buckhorn iron sights, and allowing it to fire 9mm lethal rounds if needed. Before this mission started Fox walked to the armory and grabbed a new uniform. He put the Big Red One(the patch of first infantry division of the U.S. Army) on the olive drab one piece jumpsuit and put it on over his black long sleeve shirt that had been fitted with balistic weeve to protect from bullets and combat trousers. Now he was ready he was given a large helmet with goggles and an M16. He joined the the The Big Red One on a ship headed for the Ariactic Sea to attack a beachhead in Dubrovick. Fox had already had a breifing with Major Zero telling him to attack the Marxists at the beach and sneak in and ifiltrate their base to gather intel on them, their weapons, supply lines and more. Coming up to the beach in a landing craft Fox got to know some of the soldiers; but as they were talking a Yugoslavian snpier hit one 1963 Even though he had been doing paperwork for a year Fox had been training with Naked Snake and becoming a master of cqc, battlefield tactics and stealth tecnique. Although he never could beat The Boss because she invented cqc. He felt at home at FOX becuase The Boss treated him like a son andhe befriended most agents. 1964 He felt betrayed when Major Zero told him.... The Boss... defected. Iron Fox couldn't belive it. "Major"Fox said sounding weak. "Yes" Major Zero replied "I I I.." Fox stuttered "Spit it out" snapped Major Zero. "I'm resigning because I'm going to XOF, The Boss betrayed us, the CIA,Snake,FOX and worst of all she betrayed the US. "I except your resignation." 1970 Cipher the leader of XOF had assigned him to many missions by himself and alongside US marines and he became the best agent in the XOF. So on his 20th birthday Cipher came up and asked him to do a highrisk mission takeout FOX and Red Army and so Fox was promoted for explary service to Metal Fox. He did'nt understand why they changed his codename but he was fine with it anyway. On the way to the Red Army base he thought of Raging Mamba he did every mission.